


(untitled)

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth/Aeris: reincarnation – The man who killed her in her last life was the only one who could save her in this one. The Planet had a funny idea of atonement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted July 17, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/69371.html)

When the Planet had warned her that terrible things were stirring, that they all would be needed again, she had gladly gone with the rest to be reborn into a world both similar and strange. While being Cloud's sister and Zack's cousin was an interesting twist, it certainly made their childhoods endlessly entertaining. But in time the terrible things started happening, and the trio, along with most of the others, went out to save the world. There were terrible battles, and sacrifices in vain, and one day Aerith found herself stumbling away from a trap with one bloodied hand pressed over her stomach, trying to keep her insides where they belonged.

She came upon him while he was hunting. How he had stayed so separate from the rest of the world she didn't know. Aerith could remember her past life clearly, a gift and sometimes a curse of her heritage. Sephiroth plainly could not, which was a blessing in more ways than she could think of at the moment. But he was the only one around who could save her from her terrible incision. As he carried her back to his small cottage, she had to laugh at the Planet's idea of atonement.


End file.
